The present invention relates to broadband amplifiers and in particular to an MMIC based amplifier module for driving optical modulators or similar applications. It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved amplifier module, which utilizes monolithic microwave integrated circuit (MMIC) amplifiers and which has ultra wide-band performance capability.